


Our's is Straight Up Romcom

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Romcom, M/M, OOC warning, based off an interview of K2 and Bodhi's actors were in, please don't knock me for ooc I just wanted this idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Spinoff that K-2SO and Bodhi Rook deserve. Unlike Chirrut and Baze, who have an /Action/ Comedy.
---
Based off this video:
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xsKp0j3a67E





	

It's a normal space for normal people. Two bedrooms, one with a door locked as its occupant was not home. The other was open but no one inside, with metal flooring and metal walls that form the living room. Bodhi is perched on the couch, ignoring the world as he remains comofrtably relaxed on what could be the only non metal seating in the whole house. It was rebel provided, after all. Not all that great.

Bodhi Rook and his housemate, however, were not normal.

The room's quiet for now, but the clanging of metal on metal ends that as K-2SO makes his way inside, the doors sliding away to reveal the reprogrammed droid. Bodhi doesn't even flinch anymore when it happens, not looking up from his scribbling. Wait, people still write things? K-2 supposes they do. The droid looms over his housemate, unblinking eyes staring over at what Bodhi happens to be writing. 

"Hi, Kaytwo. Gonna ask what I'm writing or are you deciphering my handwriting?" Bodhi doesn't move his position, but his eyes go up to stare at the robot. He doesn't get a reply right away, instead just silence.

"Your handwriting is awful, but readable." The monotone voice comments, and Bodhi replys with rolling his eyes, and resuming his writing. "You're describing what happened to us. How we survived." 

"Yep. Thinkin' it might make a good show or something." He grumbles, and K-2 just quirks a non exisitant brow. 

"A good show? Like how we make a show of not fitting into the rebels?" K-2 snaps back, ever so witty. Bodhi's used to it now, and he just huffs a sigh of annoyance. 

"Exactly how we don't fit in. Like how I can hear about how Baze doesn't fit in Chirrut thanks to thin walls." Bodhi growls in annoyance, really wishing that they were thicker. While K-2SO was lucky enough to shut off completely, he had to try and fall asleep to what was possibly the worst thing ever last night. He almost had a mind to bang on the walls, but also didn't want to be rude. 

"Ah. Good to know the percentage that Chirrut and Baze will divorce is still zero percent." K-2 chimes, though Bodhi is very sure the bot has no idea what the former pilot's on about.

"Cassian and Jyn wish to meet us in ten minutes. Are you coming?" K-2 asks, though it's not really a question. Bodhi knows that when K-2 wants him to go somewhere, it's time to go.

"Fine, fine. But if I get and debtonators lobbed my way, you better catch them." The pilot jokes, and K-2 just squints.

"That affair was not in the least something to joke about. Also, you are aware the zipper of your pants is unzipped, right?" 

Bodhi just zips up his pants as K-2 opens the door, and the pair leave.

As if they had any time for death, huh?


End file.
